Kill Myself
by CrimsonWolf09
Summary: First fanfiction. Wrote a year or so ago. Chapter two up now.
1. Chapter 1

Kill Myself

**Kill Myself**

**CW**: Okay, I was listening to this song called "Kill Myself" by Tim McGraw. Now this aforementioned song was brought up while I was reading one of AngelWing1138's many "One Shots" and talking to Grey Wolf. This will probably end up as a "One Shot" also, but who knows. This is dedicated to Matthew Dugas (Buba.)

**Disclaimer:** No I Do not own InuYasha and Co. But I wish I did. (No that doesn't mean I love InuYasha more than you Azure)(Kimi Wo Aishitearu T.J.H.) Nor do I own the song "Kill Myself," Tim McGraw does (damnit.)

**Chapter One****  
**  
Kagome and InuYasha sat by the fireplace alone. Sango and Miroku were out shopping for food. InuYasha turned to Kagome with more sorrow in his eyes than she had ever seen before. With a look as if he was about to say "I'm sorry."

_I'm gonna to clean the house__  
__I'm gonna fix the fence__  
__In my final hours__  
__I'm gonna tie up these loose ends_

_I won't leave a note__  
__For anyone to find__  
__Tomorrow they'll know__  
__What I've done here tonight_

His ears were down, lower than usual, he stood up and walked outside but not before grabbing a Phillips and some screws. Kagome figured he wanted to be alone for a while. So she lay down and went to sleep. She thought about the last six years she had spent with them and how they decided to go and live with her in present day Japan. They had defeated Naraku, and Koga hade died helping them, sadly enough Kohaku had too right in front of Sango's eyes. However as he fell he said something that made Sango smile sadly, "I'll tell Father and the others how you are, Sister." The jewel was completed; they had replaced the real one, the one Keyede guarded in the Sengoku Jidai, with a fake one form Gramps' shop after he passed away. The well still worked so they could visit every now and then. Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared. He and Sango were still engaged, however. Everything seemed right for now.

InuYasha was working vigorously to fix the six foot high fence. After he had been out there for two to three hours, and Sango and Miroku had returned and already went to bed, he went back inside trying not to be too loud, tiptoed to the pantry and pulled out the broom and dust pan and started to sweep. By the time the gang woke up the next morning everything had been dusted, swept, mopped, and polished, only one thing was missing… InuYasha

**KT:** Okay, so it's not gonna be a "One Shot" I'm still thinking it through. If I can get three reviews I'll update, of course I'll only write bit by bit. Here's some questions to ponder: Where has InuYasha run off to? What will Kagome do about his disappearance? What else do I not know about the past six years?

**Note:** These questions are not only for you but to help me figure out the next chapter(s).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Okay people I wrote this a looooooong time ago, almost a year ago. I had three hours to do what ever during school, we had one week left, so I figured I would start to write the next chapter.

A special thanks goes to **doglover **for their review, no he's not suicidal and HELL NO he ain't goin' to that stupid bitch, she dead. Sorry to all the people who actually like Kikyo but I left her ass back in the Sengoku Jindai.

Kagome went outside and called for InuYasha but there was no reply she waited ten minutes; no reply, no InuYasha although she knew where he was and what he was doing.

Meanwhile: Inuyasha sat at a stream washing his face trying to rid his mind of the memory that was but a year ago

Flashback

Kagome had gotten quite large due to the life that was fervently growing inside her. They were coming home from the hospital. The doctor had told them that Kagome was pregnant with four.When out of nowhere a black semi with flames and a tooth like grill crashed into the back driver's side of their SUV. The jolt from the crash was so harsh Kagomewas knocked out on the window. InuYasha immediately got out Kagome's cell from her purse and called the police and the hospital telling them there had been an accident and that they needed an ambulance. Two hours later Kagome was awake in the ICU and crying badly, they had lost the babies.

End Flashback

_The drastic steps I've taken  
Are just an act of desperation  
I knew no one would miss me  
So what the hell?_

_I fought and lied, I drank too much  
Hurt everyone I've ever touched  
And just how much I hurt you it's hard to tell_

_This is not some cry for help  
It's goodbye, I wish you well  
Because I love you  
I'm gonna kill myself_

He looked down at Kyoto from a tree looking for a roof with a cross(yes a christian church.) Kagome had told them about a place where, if they wanted, they could go to be forgiven for their 'sins,' as she called them, InuYasha planned to go there and be 'saved.' He felt horrid about the loss and felt it was all his fault.(Yes he still is a demon, no it makes no sense, a demon being saved but that's what I want, so there)

**A/N - **There I typed it with **ONE **review, one limp noodle in the huge pot of spaghetti(500-600 hits total and i get **one **measly review, Ugh sickening). Thank you. I got my computer hooked up at home and I'll be updating more... especially after June... I'm moving out of my dad's house and in with my fiance (flashes pretty diamond ring) and his parents for a while.

I'm going to try to start writing a story for Twilight so wish me luck


End file.
